Far Away
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Cuando la vi, todo en mi mente desapareció como otras veces, en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado, me entristecía saber que era por preocupación hacía mí. Ella corrió hacía mí y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo, como siempre me sentía seguro cuando ella me abrazaba. Song-fic inspirado en la canción y video Far Away.


**Hola :) Aquí traigo un song-fic que sinceramente lo hice después de ver el video que subió alguien en un grupo de facebook jaja así que puedo decir que va un poco dedicado a esa persona :3 Y espero que le guste, y les guste a todos los demás :)**

 _ **Blablabla:**_ Parte de la canción.

Blablabla: Narración del personaje.

-Blablabla- :Cuando hablan.

 _Blablabla:_ Pensamiento (Aunque creo que sólo aparece uno jaja)

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Pov Hinata.**

 ** _Este tiempo, este lugar mal utilizado, errores._**

Un nuevo día estaba empezando y ya a Naruto-kun lo habían llamado porque había una emergencia. Me quede en mi cama con una taza de café, viendo el noticiero y entrando en mí un mal presentimiento. —Un bosque se ha incendiado. —decía la reportera además de mencionar que los bomberos ya estaban en camino. Eso me preocupaba en extremo, a ese lugar se dirigía mi esposo Naruto-kun y yo tenía miedo de perderle. Mucho miedo. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era estar pendiente de las noticias. Y rogar porque no le pasará nada.

 **Pov Naruto.**

 ** _Mucho tiempo, muy tarde ¿Quién soy yo para hacerte esperar?_**

Nos despertamos con Hinata al escuchar que mi celular estaba sonando. Una emergencia. Tenía que ir a mi trabajo. Me aliste lo más rápido que pude.

—No te preocupes. Regresaré como siempre. —le dije mientras le besaba la frente y me despedía de ella, siempre era difícil dejarla. Dejarla preocupada por mí era una de las cosas que menos me gustaban. A veces me preguntaba ¿cómo alguien tan amable y hermosa como ella estaba conmigo? ¿Cómo ella siempre me esperaba con un abrazo y una linda sonrisa? Eran dudas que tenía, pero ella siempre me respondía que era porque me amaba incondicionalmente, y yo también lo hacía. Era mi razón de vivir.

 ** _Sólo una oportunidad, sólo un aliento sólo en caso de que quede uno solo porque tú sabes._**

Entré al carro de bomberos junto con mis compañeros, seguía pensando en su mirada preocupada, antes de irme comenzó a ver las noticias, me dolió ver su expresión, pero no debíamos de pensar que uno de los dejaba al otro. Más bien, eso era algo impensable, pero por si acaso, siempre que podía le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Porque quien sabe, y una de esas sea la única oportunidad que tengamos de vernos. Pero como dije, eso era algo que me negaba a pensar y a asimilar.

 ** _Que te amo te he amado siempre. Y te extraño, estando lejos por mucho tiempo. Sigo soñando que estarás conmigo y nunca te iras, dejare de respirar si no te veo más._**

Llegamos al lugar del incendio, en serio que era una emergencia. El fuego se estaba expandiendo cada vez más, comenzamos a ubicarnos en lugares específicos para poder calmar el fuego. Lo que parecía una misión imposible. Lográbamos despejar una parte de 5 metros, y de un momento a otro ya había otra parte de 10 metros llena de fuego. En todo eso, en todos mis tiempos de trabajo seguía pensando en ella, en Hinata. En la vez que nos conocimos, fui un tonto por mucho tiempo por no haberme dado cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero cuando lo supe, cuando ella declaro sus sentimientos hacía mí me hizo tan feliz. No logré comprenderlo en ese momento, pero ella me siguió esperando tan fielmente por una respuesta. Cuando llegó alguien que la quiso conquistar me di cuenta de todo. Estaba enamorado de ella y definitivamente no la quería perder. Desde entonces nunca la deje, siempre sueño que estaremos juntos por siempre y obviamente no la pienso dejar ir, porque cada momento que estoy lejos de ella me siento vacío y lo único que permanece en mi mente son aquellos preciosos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Cuando fuimos novios, cuando nos casamos, en nuestra luna de miel, en nuestro tiempo de matrimonio. Eso me motivaba a luchar por mi vida, porque mi esperanza siempre era el verla otra vez.

 ** _De rodillas pediré una última oportunidad para un último baile._**

Comenzaron a llamarnos, el fuego no se podía apagar con unos simples bomberos, irían a conseguir más cosas para calmarlo, pero necesitaban que nosotros estuviéramos fuera de eso, yo era el líder de ese equipo así que comencé a asegurarme de que todos comenzaran su caminata hacía el helicóptero que nos llevaría. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… ¿dónde estaba mi otro compañero? Comencé a buscarlo, me adentré un poco más, cerca de donde ya comenzaba el bosque, iba caminando en los espacios en los que el fuego todavía no había llegado, mi compañero estaba más lejos todavía tratando de calmar el fuego. Se veía realmente agotado. ¿Qué es eso que se está comenzando a caer?

— ¡Kiba! —gritaba mientras me acercaba poco a poco. Comencé a sentir el efecto del humo haciendo efecto en mi garganta quemándola. En mi mente pasaban recuerdos de mi vida junto con Hinata. Sentía como que ya estaba en mis últimos momentos, cada vez me costaba más respirar. Recordé nuestros primeros bailes juntos. _Hinata, cuando vuelva quiero volver a bailar contigo como aquella vez._

 ** _Porque contigo podría soportar todo el infierno para sostener tu mano, lo daría todo, lo daría todo por nosotros, daría cualquier cosa pero no me rendiré._**

—Kiba, debemos de irnos. —estaba gritando mientras me acercaba más, no podía ver bien por el humo y sabía que mi propia voz no se escuchaba mucho y lo peor era que, no estaba seguro todavía pero si no me había fijado mal, dado que habían muchos árboles en esa zona, vi que uno de ellos se quería caer. Esperaba que sólo fuera un espejismo. Pero me acerque más a Kiba, no podía dejarlo, era mi amigo desde la Universidad, era el chico que me presentó a Hinata.

Llegué a la par de él y le toque el hombro. —Kiba, debemos de irnos. —le dije tosiendo. Él dejo la manguera de agua y comenzamos a caminar de poco a poco, el fuego estaba creciendo cada vez más, no encontrábamos ningún camino para irnos. Pero seguíamos intentando buscar una forma para irnos de ahí, cada vez tosíamos más. Pero tenía que intentar salir más, porque lo había prometido, había prometido regresar junto con Hinata, y lo daría todo por ella, por ver su preciosa sonrisa.

 ** _Tan lejos, estando lejos por mucho tiempo, tan lejos, estando lejos por mucho tiempo_**

Encontramos un lugar y comenzamos a caminar siguiendo ese "camino" pero mientras nos dirigíamos hasta ahí un árbol cayó enfrente de nosotros lleno de fuego, levantando mucho humo. Vi a mi derecha y vi que un árbol venía para caer encima de nosotros. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mi cuerpo no se podía mover tan rápido para esquivar eso. Y lo único que vi en ese momento fue a Hinata sonriéndome en el momento que nos declararon esposo y esposa. ¿Por qué ahora pareces tan lejana? Quiero llegar hasta ti, mi amor.

 **Pov Hinata.**

 ** _Porque tú sabes que he querido, he querido que te quedes, porque te necesito, necesito escucharte decir:_**

—El incendio está incrementando cada vez más, están evacuando a todos los bomberos para comenzar a usar otras medidas para poder controlarlo, hasta ahora la mayoría de bomberos ya están acá. Esperamos a que lleguen los próximos luego. —me aferré a mi almohada al escuchar eso, algo me decía que entre las personas que no habían llegado se encontraba Naruto-kun. Él siempre se preocupaba por la vida de sus compañeros, y eso es algo bueno, eso fue lo primero que hizo que me enamorará de él. Quería que estuviera ahí conmigo, lo necesitaba en mi vida. No podía permitirme pensar una vida sin él.

—Por favor, por favor regresa. —dije en un susurro mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

 ** _Te amo, te he amado por siempre, y te perdono por estar lejos mucho tiempo, así que sigue respirando porque no te volveré a dejar._**

Después de un tiempo, recibí una llamada, me informaban que había pasado algo terrible, pero que llegarían a mi casa. ¿Y Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es eso terrible? Había preguntado incontables veces sin ninguna respuesta de su parte. Pero tenía que confiar en él, me lo había prometido, me había prometido que regresaría. Lo quería ver otra vez. Tenía que verlo otra vez, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que siempre lo he amado, también deseaba escuchar eso de él porque me hacía muy feliz, cuando lo conocí sabía que sería bombero, él amaba eso y yo lo acepte porque era su sueño desde pequeño, no importaba si pasaba preocupaciones yo siempre lo esperaría, eso era lo único que podía hacer además. Muchas veces él se lamentaba conmigo por dejarme sola en algunos momentos, pero yo siempre le contestaba que lo perdonaba y que lo importante es que siempre nos veríamos no importaba qué. Ya fuera en este mundo u otro.

Escuché el claxon de un carro, me limpie la cara porque había estado llorando un rato y fui a abrir la puerta. Kiba estaba ahí, vi su cara y me preocupo, él lo noto pero después me dedico una sonrisa y se hizo para atrás, y apareció Naruto-kun. Tenía algunas quemaduras y se miraba la suciedad en su cara y ropa provocada seguramente por el humo. Corrí hacía él y lo abracé, con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, pero ahora eran de felicidad. De felicidad de volverlo a ver. —Te amo. Te amo. —le decía en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba y él a mí.

 **Pov Naruto.**

 ** _Créeme, espérame y nunca me dejes ir, sigue respirando porque no te volveré a dejar Créeme espérame y nunca me dejes ir._**

Cuando la vi, todo en mi mente desapareció como otras veces, en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado, me entristecía saber que era por preocupación hacía mí. Ella corrió hacía mí y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo, como siempre me sentía seguro cuando ella me abrazaba. La separé un poco, aun manteniendo nuestros cuerpos cerca.

—Yo también te amo. —le dije para después darle un beso en los labios. Me gustaba sentirlos, eran tan suaves y carnosos. Siempre tenía deseo de besarlos, sentir que era mía se podría considerar una de las 7 maravillas del mundo para mí. Separé otra vez nuestros labios. —Te lo prometía bebe, que regresaría. —le dije para después volverla a abrazar. Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros y entramos a nuestro hogar. Nuestro bello hogar. La agarré de la mano y pasé mi otro brazo por su fina cintura.

— ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato? —le dije mientras comenzaba a mover mis pies y ella los de ella.

—Deberías de descansar o tomar un baño Naruto-kun. —me dijo con una sonrisa y su adorable sonrojo, amaba hacerla sonrojar, saber que era el único que la hacía sonrojar me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Y qué tal si tomamos el baño juntos? —dije con una sonrisa, a lo que ella se sonrojo más, quien diría que ya llevábamos unos años de estar casados, pero después asintió con su cabeza. —Te amo y nunca te dejaré ir. —dije mientras le daba un beso en su frente y comenzaba a caminar hacía la ducha.

—Ni yo te dejaré ir Naruto-kun. —me dijo para después acercarse a mí y agarrarme la mano y reírse en voz baja. La amaba. Y siempre la seguiría amando. Creo que sería bueno tomarme un descanso. Quizás ya necesitamos un hijo. Sonreía ante esa idea. —Naruto-kun das miedo con esa sonrisa. —me dijo mientras se reía.

—Tengamos un hijo. —dije a lo que ella se sorprendió, cuando nos casamos éramos muy jóvenes, por eso habíamos decido esperar un tiempo. Pienso que hasta mucho esperamos.

—Estoy segura que se parecerá a ti. —me dijo con una sonrisa. Me alegra poder haber llegado a ella y poder acortar nuestra distancia. Ya no me seguía sintiendo lejos de ella.

—Te amo. —esa palabra que alberga tantos sentimientos, siempre sería dedicado solamente a ella. Bueno, también a nuestros próximos hijos. O sí, mi vida era una completa felicidad. Con Hinata a mi lado siempre lo sería.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta ahí :) Espero les haya gustado y me dejen unos lindos review's :3 jajaja nos vemos a la próxima :D**

 ***Me alegra haberlo terminado por fin jajaja***


End file.
